


Movie Night

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [23]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Charlie and Colby watchThe Hobbittogether.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'characters ship another pairing in your list'.

Charlie Eppes liked curling up with his boyfriend, Colby Granger, to watch movies together on their nights off. Depending on the movie, they sometimes ended up necking like teenagers. Tonight's movie was not one of those. "I'm telling you, Thorin _likes_ Bilbo."

"He called him a grocer when they met, Charlie," Colby reminded him. "Said he shouldn't have come along after the stone giants."

Charlie shook his head. "After everything he's been through, do you _really_ think he'd say what he thinks or feels in front of the others?"

"If _any_ of the dwarves like Bilbo, I'd say Bofur," Colby replied, amused by the discussion. "He's the only one who seems to want to help him."

Charlie reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, I guess, but I still say--"

"Shhh, what's going on?" Colby hushed Charlie and they watched in tense silence as the dwarves fought their way out of Goblintown and Bilbo followed after them, wearing the Ring.

Charlie groaned. "Take that thing off, Bilbo."

"Sauron doesn't know, Charlie," Colby reminded him gently. "It's not the same as during the Lord of the Rings."

Though Charlie nodded, he didn't say anything, his hand tight around Colby's. He punched the air when Thorin hugged Bilbo. "There's no _way_ that's strictly platonic."

Colby remained silent until the credits began to play. "Fuck. I ship it."


End file.
